


Pain

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindness, Burns, Comfort, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dragons, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jötunn Loki, Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pain wasn't haunting him whilst awake, it was as he slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin: Hithu - Fog

Thranduil glared at the ruby-scaled dragon while Hithu snorted, pawing the ground. The beast was not going to destroy his home because of a dwarf, he would not allow it ! Once again the archers fired a volley, but this time he urged Hithu into a charge as his men followed. Hithu raced over the branch and rock-strewn ground into the river.

The dragon laughed, "You think that you can slay Smaug the Magnificent, little elf-king, hmm, you ? It is time to die."    

The sun shone brightly, a breeze brushed his skin and for a moment the stream of white and gold fire looked as a beauteous, slow-moving cloud. He stared in horror barely able to shield the right side of his face before the flame surrounded them. Agony engulfed him, the smell of charring flesh, of burning hair and fur became his whole world. Hithu bellowed and slowly, oh so slowly, he felt them fall, a distant splash as everything turned to darkness.

His eyes jerked open, blackness in the left, the curve of a light-sapphire skinned throat consuming the right. Still he could feel the heat on his skin, involuntarily, his limbs trembled and a sob left his throat. Utter darkness as he closed his right eye then felt the rise and fall of Loki's chest while the Jotunn Prince leaned back. Cold hands lifted his face, lips pressed gently to his scarred cheek before Loki whispered, "Ssh, ssh, Thranduil, it cannot hurt you. I will never let it hurt you again whether it be dream or reality, not ever."    

Slowly, he re-opened his eyes, smiled slightly leaning in to press his own kiss to Loki's lips. Much rather would he have one eye and be able to see than be dead and never have met Loki at all. This time after he lay down he fell into a peaceful sleep.  


End file.
